


The Lovers

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Merc-Era Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Fictober Prompt 5: "I might just kiss you."“Oh absolutely. What, think I couldn’t do it?”Lucio returned the grin, thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.“Oh no, little witch, I’m sure you could get just about anything you wanted - magic or no magic.”





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Another potential side from a series: Fire Starter//Ash Covered.

The two of them were sprawled on the floor of their tent, Lucio’s shirt balled up under Alia’s head as a makeshift pillow. They had two options after every battle it seemed; ride the adrenaline high and wind up a tangled mess of limbs wherever they ended up or collapse in bloodied, bruised, tired piles. 

The latter usually led to Alia draining just a bit too much of her energy to heal him up, winding up sprawled half over him and half on the floor or off the bed. She was so open with him at this point, but she never lost her sharp edges and neither did he, but the exhaustion made it so much easier. 

Her hand flopped against his cheek palm first, heavy and weak from the drain of the day. 

“What if I told you I could get you that city you want?”

Silver eyes slid over to her, hand curling around her own and settling them down across his abdomen. 

“Do you mean Vesuvia?” 

Her grin was still sharp, even with the black lines that were drawn from the corner of her eyes down to the top of her cheeks smudged and her gaze a little unfocused, fiery hair fanned out over his shirt in wild curls. 

“Oh absolutely. What, think I couldn’t do it?” 

Lucio returned the grin, thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. 

“Oh no, little witch, I’m sure you could get just about anything you wanted - magic or no magic.” 

“And if I got you a city, a crown, a title, more power than you’ve ever had at your disposal?”

She propped herself up on her elbow, half leaning on top of him, nuzzling her cheek against his for a moment. 

“Well, then I might just kiss you.” 

Alia gave a short laugh, digging her chin into his shoulder. “Only kiss me? You do that every day, such little reward for all of my hard work-” 

Her joking tone was muffled by his lips pressing against hers, using his free hand to pull her fully on top of him. She pulled away, pink dusting her cheeks, grinning down at him. 

“Now we’re talkin rewards, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi on tumblr!](https://bluedarknesswriteheart.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
